


Dark Fate

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: The Life With Robert Small [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Back Pain, Bad Decisions, Emotional Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Just when they thought they could be happy and be at peace, Robert's and Cody's relationship takes a sudden twist. The unexpected happens and these two Love Birds once more find themselves struggling to keep their relationship and the ones they care about in one piece. Reality has given them a Dark Fate. One they cannot just ignore so easily.....
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: The Life With Robert Small [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652038





	Dark Fate

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. I'm giving major warnings here and now. This story is gonna be UGLY. ANGSTFUL. Things that are gonna happen here are gonna be good and bad. Ugly and sweet. Horrific. You'll hate me for it. But it must be done.

Hey guys. This story is gonna be pretty ugly. I'm gonna warn ya. Its gonna be based around an idea that I have been mailing over. I wont give out many details but it's not gonna be pretty. 

I will give warnings when it gets real bad. But beware.. Things are not gonna be what is expected. As I said in the notes, it will be bad, ugly and dark. Stay tuned. Once Always Lovin You is finished, this story will be started.


End file.
